


Reserve Forces

by Philomytha



Series: Secret Agent Ivan [1]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ivan, you idiot. What are you doing here?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reserve Forces

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2010 bujold_fic ficathon, for the prompt 'Ivan has been a secret agent all along'.

"Ivan, you idiot. What are you doing here?"

Ivan cringed. In this state, the Chief could blow his cover to pieces with a single sentence and never know what he was doing. Admittedly, only Miles would find out, but still. Ivan didn't want Miles to find out. The Chief didn't want Miles to find out. ImpSec Counter-Intelligence was secretive for a reason.

"Just running Miles' errands, same as usual," he told Illyan lightly, hoping it would get through. _I'm not here on official business._

Miles grinned at him. "You'll be fine," he said, thumping Ivan on the shoulder, and went out, leaving Ivan alone with his boss.

And not a moment too soon. "Did you find my leak?" Illyan demanded. "Someone is feeding the Tau Cetans little bits of classified information out of Ops, and I need to know who. Find them for me, Vorpatril."

"Yes, sir," Ivan said through pure spinal reflex, even though he had found the leak four years ago. "It'll all be fine, sir."

Illyan leaned back in his chair. "Good," he said. There was an expression in his brown eyes that made Ivan horribly uneasy even before he identified it.

_Trust._

Then Illyan's face changed, the trust melting into panic, and Ivan drew breath to answer his anxious questions.

_Miles, if you don't find out who did this to him, then I will._


End file.
